Friendship
by strlfe-Iover
Summary: [Warning: shonenai] A bond that's broken because of a selfish desire. HoroxRen, RenxHoro.
1. Chapter 1

**Friendship**  
_Chapter 1: The loss of one's_  
A body laid on the dirt ground, blood slowly leaving the body as other bodies laid around it. A small faint movement was seen, he was still alive, he was still able to live on. His right eye opened slowly as pain still shot through him, every part of him hurt, he didn't want to move.  
He gazed to the people around him, the enemy had escaped, leaving him and his friends. He was the only one alive now, no one my his side anymore. No one to comfort him when he needed someone. He slowly rolled over to his stomach and gently got onto his hands and knees, crawling to the blue haired Ainu male.  
"Horokeu…" A tear drop landed on his cheek. He lifted up his hand to wipe it away, but he wouldn't be able to stand without both his hands supporting him. "Don't die on me, I still need you. I still need all of you. Please don't go, please." More tears came from his bright golden eyes.  
He looked to the side and saw his brown haired friend, "Yoh…" He breathed in heavily. "How could you have left me? You were stronger than me, I'm nothing…" He gently laid his head on the Ainu's chest. "Come back to me, come back…everyone."  
---  
"They were the only ones that accepted me for who I was, and I just left them there…" The Chinese male said laying on his bed as his sister sat next to him. "What kind of friend am I? I was never that good, I never had to change because they accepted me for who I was, and yet I changed…I changed because they taught me something…"  
"Ren, don't be so harsh on yourself. You've experienced losses before, what's the difference between this one?" She questioned. His eyes gave her a death glare as he just sat there in silence. "They were friends, and you can always make friends."  
"You don't get it, they were special to me. Yoh died protecting all of us…I shouldn't stood up, but I couldn't. Horo…he smiled at me, he told me that everything would be okay, that he'll protect me even if it coasted him his life." Tears formed in his eyes. "I should've been the one out there."  
"No you shouldn't. It's a blessing that you're alive Ren, you know that. You're very popular in China anyways, so you can make friends easily. There's no point in getting all disappointed in it alright?" Jun continued. "They will always have a place in your heart no matter what, I know that and you know that. So there's no point in getting all worked up about it."  
"You don't understand, I love Horo…I need him to be here with me. He gave me strength at night when I needed it, he comforted me at times that he knew was right. He was right through all of my fake lies and saw the real me, I'm hated in China, I'm popular for the cold heartless person that I am. But Horo just simply gave away his life…for my safety."  
"I'll report this to father. I'm sorry for the loss of your friends, but that doesn't mean that you should just stop living alright? Learn to grow up and take responsibilities in your own actions. Maybe you would actually be able to protect those who are close to you, those who you hold dear." She exited the room, heading for the main room where En was.  
"Taking responsibility…" He repeated to himself. "I don't want anyone close and dear to me anymore. I don't want friends…En was right…friends are only good to use and abuse you," He said trying to lie to himself. "There's no point in friends, they'll leave you one day or another."  
Months had passed and Ren learned his old ways again. His feelings began to fade, nothing was worth it anymore, everything was just power to him. That was all that he needed in this life, and that was all that he was going to let into his life. His mind would drift off to the past but he wouldn't let it, he did as much things as he could to stop himself.  
Every now and then he would find himself looking at the picture that he wasn't able to throw away. The only thing was, Horo wasn't in the picture because he was the one taking the picture. His lover, the only one that he wanted and needed was leaving him, his image began to fade, his smiling face, his carefree grin.  
"I don't need anyone anymore, I have myself and that's all that I need. That's all that I'll ever have in life. Even he left me, he faced the picture down under his pillow, ever since that one day, he's had more nightmares than normal. The tears leaked from his eyes, he let them flow freely since he was by himself now, no one was there with him. Just like how he said that he was, just like how he is in his heart.  
"Ren…" A familiar voice said, he felt a smirk on the other male's face. "I could revive them again for you, but you have to promise to join my team…and fight against them." The smirk only widened.  
"Hao…" His voice was low. "I would never join your team, you were the one who killed them, you killed all of them…why the hell would I join your team!"  
"Because I can do whatever you want, I can ease the pain that is in your heart. You can finally see Horokeu again." 


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Traitor_  
---Ren's POV---  
I choose to be on his team, so my friends could be revived. Nothing matters anymore without my friends anyways. My father would like this though, since Hao is strong after all. Nothing else matters, except for my friends, except for…Horo.  
"There's one more thing to it too Ren," The other shaman said to me with a smirk on. I just glared at him and he continued. "They won't remember any moments they had with you, you are now out of their lives, you never existed."  
I choose to fight against those who cared, the only ones who accepted me, and there's nothing I can do, they can't remember me anymore anyways, maybe it's better this way anyways. I let out a small pain of laughter. "That's fine with me," I said in a cold voice although I knew that he saw right through me.  
"I want you to fight them when they wake up, test their strength." I just glanced at him for a bit then back down to my friend's bodies on the ground. I sighed softly. It will only be fair if I listen to Hao since he is going to revive them.  
"Alright…" I said in a hesitant voice. I closed my eyes to try to hold in the threatening tears. I bent down and opened my eyes again, touching Horo's face for maybe the last time, the last time that I will ever get to feel that soft skin. I brought his cold, emotionless body up to mines and hugged it tightly. "I love you Horo, I always will," I whispered softly into his ear as the tears came.  
"Are you ready?" The voice said behind me, I nodded and let the body go. He did a spell, a bright light shining over all of them. These minutes seemed to last for hours, how I longed to see Horo movements, feel his warmth again, but I couldn't, because I am now his enemy.  
"I will have to erase Anna's and Manta's memories too you know?" He questioned, more like a statement but I nodded. He called out for his spirit and jumped onto its hand. "You know where my camp is, come when you are ready, if you try anything funny with them, I will kill them again." He smirked.  
---Normal POV---  
His golden eyes gazing down to his 'use-to-be' friends. Slowly he touched the Ainu's cheek, feeling the heat returning to it. Thank you Hao…  
"Who…are you?" Ren instantly snapped out of his thinking as he recognized the voice. "What are you doing here? Who are you?" The Ainu questioned.  
"Horo…" Ren said softly as pain showed in his eyes from the questions. He knew that this was going to happen because Hao told him, but he wasn't prepared just yet either.  
"How do you know my name!" Horo shouted standing up to a fighting stance. Ren, too, stood up and pulled out his Horaiken ready for battle. Horo was the only one awake, maybe Hao was testing Ren's trust as well.  
"I am a member of Hao-sama's team, I am here to defeat you and your friends," He said calmly as he bowed down. "My name is Tao Ren."  
"You're not hurting my friends, I won't let you, you'll have to get through me first!" Horo shouted charging at the other shaman. It pained Ren deeply to have to fight his own team member, but it was for their own safety, as long as they didn't remember him, he was fine with fighting them, because then he would know that they weren't afraid to kill him, but he could never kill a friend.  
---Ren's POV---  
He charges at me like I am his enemy, but I am…and I should get use to this because I will always remain his enemy forever now. I blocked all the attacks that Horo had thrown to me.  
"What are you, scared or something? You can't even get through me, how do you expect to get my friends!" Horo shouted charging at me once more. If only he knew the truth, if only I could tell him what really happened.  
"This is just a warm you, I've seen the ways you fight, I know your fighting style. I can defeat you and your friends with ease."I smirked faintly, although I didn't want to. I always hated pretending like this, and now I regret never telling him my feelings, even though I know that they would have been forgotten anyways. I began to charge at Horo as well as if I meant to kill, but never did a death blow on my lover.  
---Normal POV---  
Slowly all the others began to rise, they saw that Horo was fighting an enemy and quickly jumped to help their friend in need. Ren glanced to each one of their faces, each showing anger and hatred for him. The thought back to the times before, where they would smile and play together, but now they are mortals enemies.  
"He's a member of Hao's team, so watch out guys," Horo said to the rest of the gang. Ren continued to stand his ground, not making a single movement.  
"What do you want with us? Why did Hao send you here!" Yoh questioned in a harsh tone, one that only Hao and his people received from Yoh.  
I'm a traitor… what kind of friend am I? I knew I was never fit to be a good friend. He glanced at each one of their faces, their eyes showing no kind of remembrance of him. "Hao-sama sent me here to defeat all of you, and that's what I'm intending on doing." He took in a deep breath. 


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: The pain_  
It wasn't long until Ren had retreated and the others finally got peace to talk about what had happened. They didn't remember much since their memories were erased, but they do remember fighting against Hao about a day ago. But who was it that saved them, and help them heal up?  
"It couldn't have been that shark-head, he was the one that wanted to kill us. Hao sent him here you know?" Horo said looking at the others. "It just doesn't make sense…it's so confusing."  
"We should go back to Anna, and see how long it's been. I'm sure that she'll remember you know?" Yoh said looking at the rest as he stood up slowly wiping the dirt from himself.  
"He looked kind of hurt…when I fist saw him. When he said my name…it was a sad tone, he was sad in a way, but he said that he wanted to defeat us. What a confusing little boy." He laughed faintly. His red eyes looked up to the night sky, "It's getting kind of dark, maybe we should wait till tomorrow."  
"Yea, we'll head out tomorrow morning everyone, alright?" Yoh questioned as the rest nodded. They all headed off to find a comfortable stop to sleep.  
---Hao and Ren---  
"You were defeated? Or is it that you didn't want to hurt them because they are your friends? You know that they don't remember you, so they have no problem killing you right?" Hao questioned turning his back to him. "I thought that you were stronger than that Ren. That's why I wanted you on my team, I thought that you were cold and heartless…just like me." He smirked.  
"I'm not like you, you should know that." His golden eyes angered. "I'm nothing like you, I…I don't care if they kill me, as long as they don't get hurt…I'm fine with that. I don't want them to get hurt, and…"  
"If they kill you, they will die by my hands. They will die a slow painful death…because of you, just like last time. They all died, because you were too afraid to fight, but I'm glad that you lived, because if you didn't, then you wouldn't be worthy of being in my group." He continued to walk.  
"You can go see them, but one wrong move, then they will die. Never able to come back because I will make Spirit of Fire eat their souls, understand?" He glanced to Ren and he gave a simple nod. Ren made his way over to his old friends. He glanced at them; they weren't in a big group together, separated into pairs, Horo and Chocolove at one side, Yoh and Faust, then Ryu and Lyserg.  
"Maybe…they are better off this way…after all…Lyserg could always replace me." He smiled faintly to himself trying to hide all the pain. "They did like him better than me. I always felt like an out-caster anyways." He glanced to Horo but realized that he was gone.  
"What are you doing here? Another fight?" He questioned, pulling out his weapon as Kororo floated up next to him. "I can fight you by myself, I don't need them, you don't look too tough anyways."  
"I'm not here to fight, maybe I just wanted to talk. Ever thought of that baka?" He looked to the side slowly as he tried to not make eye contact. "I just wanted to see how the progress was going with you and your friends."  
"Why would you need to know?" Horo questioned glaring up at the younger male. "Yet another useless pup to Hao huh? Listening to his every order, did he send you here?" He smirked.  
"No, of course not. I wouldn't ever…" He forced himself to stop, holding back the tears. I've missed you so much. I longed to see your face, is it so wrong to come see the one that you love so much? Is it wrong for me to love you…since we are now enemies? He harden his stare.  
"What's the matter huh? Can't talk anymore?" Horo turned around. "Stupid shark-head, you are as useless as all of Hao's other's people."  
No, don't go…I want to see you longer, I want to hear your voice…I want to feel your gentle touch. Please don't go…please… "Are you scared? Is that why you're turning your back to me?" Ren shot back.  
"No, it's because when I look in your eyes, I know that you don't want to hurt us, even when we fought against you. I know that you wanted us to kill you, I know that you lost all reason to live…but something is making you live." He continued walking.  
That reason…He sees right through me…how…why? "You don't know anything," He smirked once again, trying to hold back the tears. "I could've killed you if I wanted to…I just wasn't ordered to." He stepped back slowly.  
"Then tell me, what is the sadness in your eyes, what is the reason why you're alive?" Horo questioned still not turning back to him. "Tell me why you decided to live the life that you're living now…and not a different one? Why did you follow your brain and not your heart?"  
"I don't have sadness in my eyes," It's because I lost you…I lost the one I love. "I'm alive to please Hao-sama and no one else," So you and the others can be safe of course. Why else would I be here, why else would I live like this? "What's wrong with living this life? I choose it…because I wanted to follow Hao-sama, he's the only one that I need." So you guys can be happy once more…all together and happy because I was never a good friend. "This is my heart…and I will always follow it." I can't follow my heart…because you don't remember me anymore.  
"Why do you lie so much? I can see the pain in your eyes…I can hear the pain in your words. Every word you said was a lie…every single one of them." He closed his red eyes and continued to walk. "Next time, I won't go so easy on you, Ren." 


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: My replacement_  
Ren sat near the fire that Hao had set up for his comrades. He sighed heavily as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 'Horokeu Usui…'  
"Horokeu Usui," The male said from across him, the fire was covering part of him, but Ren knew who he was just by the voice. "He is getting in the way isn't he? If this continues I will have to get rid of him you hear that?"  
"I know, I tried to stop him you know?" He looked away. "Not like I control him or anything, it's just that he's…he just…"  
"One last chance alright? One wrong move with him and he's going again. If you try to stop me, the others will go with him." He smirked as he stood up and walked off into the woods.  
Ren brought his knees up to his chest and hugged it tightly. If his father was to see him right now, he would be ashamed wouldn't he? And not just that, he was under Hao's control now, there was nothing he could do to stop it either.  
"I hate this, I hate everything…why does it have to be me…why do I always have to suffer like this?" He mumbled to himself. Even though he hated his father, he did support him right? A father is a father, and he will always love him like that, sometimes he feels hatred, but that's just temporary .  
"Horo, Chocolove…maybe I should've treasured the times that I spent with you more. All that I ever did was yell at you, called you stupid. But the truth was so much different, I guess this is right though, you guys don't need me anymore, Yoh was always a better leader."  
"Ren, what are you doing say those things to yourself. As one of Hao-sama's comrades, you shouldn't be talking so lowly about yourself!" A orange haired female said pointing her broom at him. "That's a disgrace that he even let you join."  
"You think I wanted to join? I didn't have a choice!" He stood up and shouted back at her. He glared at her, "I'm not like you or Hao."  
"You did have a choice, and you wanted to save your friends, that's why you joined. That was the choice that you made, that this is where you ended up, now don't say that about Hao-sama," She said softly turning around. "You haven't even given Hao-sama a chance yet, he's only human too you know? He's doing this for a reason, and whatever reason that is, we are with him no matter what."  
"…" He looked down, eyes saddening. Giving Hao a chance…? He commanded me to kill my own friends. What is there to give chances to? Tears began to fill his golden eyes.  
Are you crying over them Ren? There's nothing to cry over, you're a strong boy…you father never taught you how to cry like a little baby. A voice said teasingly inside his head. He knew exactly who it was, and it wasn't his head that was talking to him either, it was Hao.  
---Yoh and the others (Morning)---  
"That Ren kid came again yesterday night…I don't know what he's up to…but it smells fishy," Horo said looking at the rest of the group members.  
"I want some fish…" Chocolove said rubbing his stomach. "Why didn't you wake me up to smell him with you? Maybe he had some with-" He laid on the floor with a bump on his head and a bloody nose, twitching slightly from the sudden pain.  
"Don't play around like that Chocolove," Horo said in an irritated voice. "Alright then, let's go team," He said gesturing to Chocolove and Lyserg. They both followed him. "We'll head first alright, see you guys at the residence then." Horo waved by, then jumped off with the other two.  
"Horo Horo-kun, this isn't the way to the residence. Where are we going?" Lyserg questioned looking at the leader worriedly. "Yoh-kun and the others will get worried if we aren't there with they get there."  
"Can't you see Lyserg, Horo wants to finish some business first. Why else would he be so ready for battle like this?" Chocolove said looking up to the sky with a smile on.  
"You mean with that Ren kid? I don't think that we should mess with him unless he messes with us you know? He doesn't look too hard to handle anyways." Lyserg looked away and sighed. "But if you insist on fighting him I don't mind."  
"I don't think it's a fight, although I'm sure that Horo is prepared for one if it is needed, I believe that it's more like talking you know? I do feel something towards him too, something like a connection." Chocolove looked at the two males.  
"Chocolove, why are you talking so serious? You're usually more playful you know?" Horo continued to only look ahead. Then again, it's true…I feel some kind of connection towards Ren too, not like love, but something more like friendship. "But anyways, I want to talk to him myself, you two stay back okay?"  
"Alright…" Chocolove said nodding and looking at Lyserg who nodded back.  
"Thanks." Horo smiled to himself as he landed on the ground gracefully. The other two landed behind him as well. I know he's here…somewhere. I can sense his energy around here. His red eyes began to look around his surroundings.  
Why is he here…why is he toying with my emotions? His golden eyes looked at the three in the forest. But I'm glad that Lyserg took my place though, at least…I know that they are…forgetting me. 


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: Once a team_  
"Ren, where are you? I know you're in here somewhere!" Horo shouted looking around himself still, just to alert himself.  
"Horo Horo-kun, why if he isn't here? We should just head back so Yoh-kun and the others won't worry," Lyserg said worriedly at his two teammates.  
"It's what he wants to do Lyserg, just let him alright? After all, we are a team and I know that I'll always be with him no matter what kind of problem we go through." Chocolove looked at Lyserg.  
"What do you guys want, wondering around alone," Ren said smirking as he walked out from behind some trees. "Think that you can take me on by yourself?"  
"No, I'm not here to fight, I just want to talk." Horo looked down slowly. "I…I feel some kind of attachment towards you, but I don't know what…I was hoping that maybe you would know." His eyes saddened as he continued to look down.  
"Attachment? There is none between us, I am your enemy as you are my enemy. There's been nothing, you're just dreaming." He smirked. I want to tell you Horo, but I can't. This is what I have to suffer, this is what I have to go through…to save you…to save the one that I love and care for most.  
"Stop lying, I know you are…" Horo looked up to him as tears formed in his eyes. "Your voice, your eyes, everything shows that you're lying!"  
"You stop lying to yourself, you know that there is nothing between us, and there will never be…" He glared at the three. How can there be anything between us…when you forgot…and I'm not allowed to tell? How can there…when I was replaced…  
"I…I feel it…here…" He held onto his chest, "In my heart…it's here that I know that we know each other!" He shouted as the tears came down slowly.  
"Hump," He turned around. "What a lie…how can you feel something for someone that you haven't even met, unless it's just hatred." He started walking. "And I want to tell you one thing before our next meeting, next time I see you and your friends, it will be a fight to the death."  
"…How can it be this way…I knew there was something…I feel it…I just don't know what it is…but I know that it's there." Horo went down to his knees as he covered his face with his hands.  
"Don't worry about it too much Horo, it will come to you soon," Chocolove said putting his hand on his teammate's should to show comfort.  
"Yea, we don't really need him anyways. He is on Hao's team after all. We don't need someone from that team because they are all the same, they all only want Hao to become shaman king." Lyserg held onto Horo's other should.  
"Shut up! You're wrong…Ren's not like that, I know that. I can feel that he's a kind gentle person." Horo pushed Lyserg's hand away from his shoulder. "You're wrong about Ren…"  
"Horo Horo-kun…" He looked away from the two. "I'm sorry…" He looked down slowly as he sighed softly. "I might be wrong, but you can't prove that I'm wrong either."  
"Shut up…I just know that you're wrong…" Tears slowly fell from his eyes. "I just know it…" He balled up his fists.  
"Horo, let's just go…we'll meet up with him later, I know it." Chocolove helped his friend up as both him and Lyserg helped their leader walk to the Asakura Residence.  
I still think that Ren is the bad guy since he's on Hao's team…then again, Horo Horo-kun and Chocolove does have a point though. He looked up into the sky as they neared the residence. "He's still the bad guy," Lyserg mumbled to himself.  
"Did you say something Lyserg?" Chocolove asked turning to the younger male that was off in his own world. I have a strange feeling about Ren, but I know that he's not fully evil like what Lyserg says, but then again, Horo might be wrong too.  
"Hey guys, what took you guys so long? I was starting to get worried!" Yoh shouted running out the doors to the three other males. He looked at Horo, "Something wrong? Your eyes are kind of puffy…and it looks like you've been crying…"  
"Horo Horo-kun thinks that Ren might be good, that he has a good side. But I don't think so because he's on Hao's team, and anyone on Hao's team is just as evil as he is. You know that right Yoh-kun?" Lyserg said looking at the main leader of their whole gang.  
"I don't know Lyserg, but it won't hurt to try and find out right?" He smiled blissfully. "It's okay Horo, next time we see him, we'll talk alright? Just cheer up, everything will work itself out."  
"You say that like it means nothing to you Yoh, 'everything will work itself out' you say, but how will it! How will it work itself out without other people!" Horo pushed Chocolove and Lyserg away from him. "I know that you're just trying to cheer me up, but I hate it when you say that, because not everything will work itself out!"  
"Horo, just calm down alright…" Chocolove said with worried eyes. "We're a team, and I swear that I'll always help you through everything no matter what alright?"  
"We act like a team alright…it's just him that doesn't!" He pointed a finger to Lyserg, "He doesn't even act like a team member of ours Chocolove!" Tears began to fill his eyes again. "In fact…" His voice lowered to a small whisper, "I don't even remember him being in our team…" 


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: My mission_  
"Ren, I saw you with him this morning. Don't go sneaking out without my permission next time understand?" Hao said looking into the fire.  
"I'm sorry about that…" He looked into the fire as well. "He…he was calling for me…I just wanted to hear his voice one last time before I do that…"  
"I understand…but just remember that you're under my control now, and if you do anything…then your friends are the ones who has to pay for it alright."  
"I know…I won't do it again." His head lowered as his gaze was at the ground now. "What if…I don't make it…what will happen?"  
"Then they will suffer…it's not going to be you that suffers anymore…it will be them." He smirked. "So if you truly care for all of your so called friends…make sure to finish the job right." He stood up and walked off into the forest.  
"You really love Horo don't you?" A female voice questioned from behind him. He raised his head a little, of course there was always someone that was listening to their conversation.  
"Yea, that's why I know that I can't do it…would you be able to do it…Macchi…?" He voice was a whisper, she walked up to him and sat down next to him.  
"Of course not silly. If I did truly love someone…and I had to do that…I wouldn't be able to. That's why I have dedicated my life to Hao-sama…because he accepted us for who we were…and I love  
him…enough to protect him from anyone." He smiled faintly. "What are you going to do?"  
"I'm not sure…I'm afraid…" He lowered his head again.  
"I never knew that Tao Ren was this weak before. Always looking down, I know that you don't smile much…but you know…it's nice to smile every so often…it makes you feel better…about yourself, and it makes others think that you're okay…even when your not."  
"Macchi…" He continued to look down. "I always pretended to be strong…just so I can impress them…just so I can feel like I was needed," He smiled faintly. "But I was a fool to think that. Because now when I don't have them anymore…I realize so much more. So much more than I had ever seen. When you lose someone close to you…you just start to realize how much it really meant." Tears slowly fell from his eyes, rolling down his cheeks.  
"Don't cry…you don't have a reason to cry…because," He looked away and smiled faintly. "I know that you'll choose the right path…and everything will end soon enough. Everything has an ending to it you know? Even of they say that it is eternal…nothing is eternal."  
---Yoh and the gang---  
"I'm glad that Horo finally went to sleep after all the crying…" Chocolove said sighing a bit. "He really needs some kind of comfort…Yoh…you're the best one at this…"  
"I tried…and he just yelled at me…" Yoh pouted. "But I promise that I'll talk to Ren next time that we meet him alright?" He smiled blissfully. "And I was able to tell…that he didn't use his full strength on us last time we fought, he was holding back."  
"He's just like Hao, we can't trust him. You guys give too much trust in such a short period of time, why if all of this is a trick? You know that Hao can play with people's minds." He looked away from the group.  
"Shhh…Horo needs some sleep…don't talk too loud." Chocolove looked at the whole gang. "I'm a member of this team and whether I remember you being a member of our team or not Lyserg, you are one of us now. We'll need you alright?"  
"I'm not going to talk to him…there is nothing to talk about. He's on Hao's team and that proves everything already."  
"Just believe me Lyserg…we'll talk to him…and if things don't work out…then we'll handle it your way okay?" Yoh said smiling faintly while scratching the back of his head.  
"Alright…" He stood up and walked up to his bedroom. I'm right…there is no need to talk to him about anything…he's the bad guy here…him…and Hao. They both will die by my hands. Everyone on Hao's team will die…by me.  
---Ren and Macchi—  
"It's alright Ren…if things don't go the way you want…I'll try to help…because I know that you mean something to Hao-sama…that's why he asked you to join. He's kind of like you, too afraid to admit any of his feelings to anyone. Just believe in your heart…and that will always lead you to the right direction." She put her hand on his shoulder.  
"Why don't you tell this to Hao? I know that he doesn't follow his heart…I know that he only wants to get stronger so he will be accepted by others…kind of like me…" Ren slowly stood up pushing her hand off his shoulder.  
"Because…no matter what Hao-sama does…I know that I'll always be here to protect him, I know that I have the courage and the strength to protect him…even if I'm not as strong as he is…my will is, and that's what's going to keep me going on protecting him no matter what." She smiled looking up to him.  
"I guess you're right…" He looked up to the sky. "Well, it's just about that time isn't it?" He took in a deep breath and sighed faintly. "Tell Hao that I'm on it alright?" 


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7: Their punishment_  
He landed softly in front of the residence, his golden eyes looking around to the place that he use to come to so much…that he hated…but now regretted all of that hatred. "It looks so different from this point of view. Everything looks so familiar…yet unfamiliar…" He smiled faintly to himself.  
"There you are Ren, I thought that you would come here," A cheery voice said from the door. He looked over there, knowing who it was already. He smiled inside his head, the way that he was talking to him…it sounded like he was talking to a friend.  
"Of course, I came here to finish my job from before. Hao-sama sent me here to finish you guys off, of course you guys aren't even worth his effort, that's why he told me to finish you off." He smirked, although inside, he was hurting with every word that came from his mouth.  
"Well, before you fight, I wanted to talk to you because Horo has other thoughts, he believes that you can be good, that you were once one of us…what do you think about joining our team?" Yoh smiled faintly as he looked at him with trusting eyes.  
"Joining your team? Why would I do such a foolish thing as that? I live for Hao-sama and Hao-sama only. He's the only reason why I'm still here you know?"  
"I have different thoughts as well too Ren. Last time that we fought, you didn't use your full strength on us, I also know that you have a different side."  
"You're wrong about that, Hao-sama just didn't want me to kill you just yet, he just wanted me to test your strengths to see if you were strong enough for him or not." He looked up to Lyserg. "Which none of you are worthy of him or his powers."  
"Yoh-kun, I told you that he wasn't that kind of guy. Everyone that Hao has on his team is just like him, what's the difference with Ren? He's just like Hao!" Lyserg shouted to Yoh.  
"Enough with the talking, let's get started already. I don't have all day you know? And if you just keep talking like this, Hao-sama will become shaman king and get rid of the whole human race." He pulled out his Kwan Dao. "Who should I start with first?"  
"Me, because I won't let you hurt my friends no matter what. Even if I think that you have some good in yourself, I won't risk that chance and let you hurt them. After all, I am the leader and these are my people, my friends…I won't let you touch them." Yoh stood up in front of the group.  
"Should I go wake up Horo? He's still sleeping?" Chocolove questioned. "I think that he wants to see this too you know? After all, he was the one that wanted to talk to Ren anyways."  
"No, I don't want him getting in the way of the battle. Just let him sleep and when he wakes up, he'll wake up alright? I know that he's a member of this team, but he needs rest…so please Chocolove, just let him be…I don't want him to get hurt in any kind of way."  
"Alright…I'll let him sleep." He glanced back to where Horo was sleeping. This is for the better anyways Horo. I'm sorry if anything happens to Ren…  
"You're a fool to think that you can take me on by yourself. You can't beat the power that Hao-sama has given me. It's far greater than yours." He got into a fighting stance as Yoh charged at him with all full force.  
I'm sorry everyone…but this is for the better of it all anyways. I can't risk any of you getting killed again. Even you Lyserg…you're still a friend…even if you hate me at this state…even if everything turns out bad. As long as you don't have to suffer like I did…  
---Couple hours into the battle (Everyone joined except for Horo, he's still sleeping---  
(A/N: Alright…I just skipped it because I suck at writing fighting scenes alright? Please just deal with it…I'm really sorry about that though…at least you still get to read the ending…then again, I'll stop talking now, continue reading)  
"Lyserg! What are you doing!" Yoh shouted to the younger male as he continued fighting the other tired teen from Hao's team. "Stop it!" He ran between the two males, trying to stop the attack only to be pushed aside my Ren.  
Ren turned to where the weapon came from as the pendulum went through his stomach. Blood slowly leaked out of his mouth as he gave Lyserg a small smile. "Thank…you…Lyserg…" He said in a soft whisper. "I…was hoping…that you would…do that…" He fell to the ground.  
"Ren!" Horo shouted from the from door. His eyes widened as he saw Ren smiling at him.  
"I'm sorry Horo…I never got to…tell you something…" He covered his mouth with his right hand as more blood came. He looked down to the string that was attached to the pendulum, his left hand slowly loosened it's grip on Yoh's arm.  
"I…I lo-" (A/N: Okay, I didn't know how to put it…but Ren was suppose to scream…because something is going to happen…a scream of agony). Fire surrounded his body as the long haired shaman appeared. Slowly his body began to burn away.  
"You've been a bad boy Ren, and for that your friends will have to suffer," A smirk appeared on his face. "They'll remember that they killed their own friend…"  
"I'm sorry…" Tears leaked out of his eyes as it evaporated before it even reached the ground.


End file.
